


Meeting the Jellicles

by Number_Twelve



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Cat AU (the characters are actually cats, F/M, Inspired by If Only (Dove Cameron) and Lovely (Billie Eilish and Khaled), Mentions of The Cat Returns, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cats are actually cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: The story about four kittens, Maybelle, Buckwheat, Ginger and Star, who are introduced to the world of the Jellicles.This story has actually been sitting around in my shelve for some time, so there might be things that are not up to date. Still, I hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Victoria/Mistoffelees
Kudos: 4





	1. Four Kittens in London

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER TIME!!!!  
> This fanfiction of Cats has not been created for money purposes, simply for the joy of little things and a story to entertain my siblings with to remain them of family bonds. Most of the characters were created by the genious Adrew Lloyd Webber (who I am rather fond of) and Old Possum (childhood favorite).
> 
> To my siblings, because even if we fight each other like wolves (that was a metaphor) I still love the two of you (I don't think anything will ever change that). And of course, to the actual kittens mentioned in the summary, who are already adults, healthy and strong like I had wished them to be.

_Maybelle_  
My name is Maybelle. Imagine me as a gray tabby she-cat with black stripes and brown paws, as well as an orange mark on my forehead. I resemble my two sibling Buckwheat and Star, only that both of them have darker fur and no mark on forehead. My other brother, Ginger, is ginger furred with orange-ish stripes and a jumpy actitude. And we all suffered the same fate: we were all abandoned no less than a few hours ago by our human, a woman called Carrie, and now we are stuck in the dirty streets of this loud, scary place. Humans call it London. And it's cold, and sad, and dark, and scary and I absolutely hate it.

"Carrie could be looking for us," Ginger says hopefully as we walk along a dark street, our paws soaked in rain water from puddles we weren't able to avoid.  
"Get over it: we've been dumped in the streets and we are not gonna get to see Carrie anytime soon." Buckwheat growls. "She left us here. She doesn't care about us."  
"Ginger, he has a point." Star says sadly, muzzling our brother on the shoulder. The sky suddenly rumbles and we all look up in unison in time to see the first drops of water fall.  
"Not again!" Ginger whines.  
"We have to take cover!" Buckwheat jowls, running for an alley. We all run after him, the rain pattering and soaking ou coats. We join our brother under a large wood board, shivering.  
"I know mother told us to respect the weather spirits," I say, shaking water off my coat, "but they really had to go ahead and take a pee on us?"   
As if in response, it rains harder. My siblings give me annoyed looks.  
"Just our luck." Ginger sighs, curling up next to me. I follow suit and soon the four of us are crammed intohthe little spot beneath the wood board, shivering with cold, ears flickeringas we listen to the rain fall.

Soon I feel safe enough to fall asleep, cuddled up next to Buckewheat and Ginger, Star's tail touching my own. It's hard not to, and soon I find myself waking up to find that the rain has finally stopped. I carefully get to my paws, not wanting to wake up the others just yet. I step out to find puddles of water outside, what little portion of sunlight can be seen from behind the clouds reflecting in the water. I crouch down and take a few tentative licks at the wter, realizing how thirsty I am. Soon I am lapping what I can up.  
"Maybelle?" I turn my head and look behind me to find Buckwheat looking up at me with sleepy eyes.  
"Morning, sleepy head." I say affectionately, walking over and giving his forehead a small lick. He slides out from under the wood, whiskers twitching and ears rotating as he looks around him.  
"What now?" Star asks, siddling up to us. "Look, I am worried about us. Specially Ginger. He can't stand the cold. Frost Breath is arriving and you know what mother told us about it. It will kill him if we don't get somewhwere sheltered sometime soon." she says nervously, looking back at Ginger, who's still asleep.  
"Star, we will find away. I am sure of it." I say, nudging her shoulder.  
"Agreed." Buckwheat meows. He looks up at the sky. "We should get going no. It might no rain again in some time."  
"I'll wake Ginger," Star says, padding back to our brother. I exchange a look with abuckwheat, who gives me a small yet encouraging nod.

Soon we are trotting out of the alley, all of us on high alert. Buckwheat leads the way, keeping a cool head for our benefit. I feel grateful for that. I walk next to Ginger, who looks scared of the four-wheeled machines that roar past us (so do I, but I hide it well, knowing that if you don't attempt to cross it's path, then you are fine). Buckwheat suddenly comes to a stop.  
"Dog," he hisses, fur bristling. We proceed warily, finding the animal curled up at the steps of a small shop, thankfully tied up to a lamp post. It looks up at us with wary eyes as we aproach it, but it ignores us altogether as we pass by, dropping its head on its front aws with a whine. We hear the door opening and the happy bark of the dog as its human comes out of the shop. I spare tha happy copuple a look, wishing it could be Carry and us.

We continue our walk for some time until Buckwheat finally stops.  
"Look," he mews, "that feline over there. He looks very well fed. Maybe he could help us get some food?"  
"I say we try it." Star says, her stomach rumbling in cue. I look at the cat in question and nearly pull a muscle trying not to laugh. The cat is indeed "well fed", but it really goes beyond that. The feline's fur is short and sleek, colored black and white and patterned to look like a suit.  
"That goes beyond well fed," Ginger muses.  
"Should we ask?" Buckwheat asks.  
"I wouldn't listen even if you said no. Let's go." Star says, looking left and right to make sure there are no machines crossing, and then sprinting to the other side of the road, the rest of us on her tail. 

The cat, who was busy looking in a trashbin until a moment ago, watches us aproach.  
"I'll do the talking," Buckwheat says. He then trots to the cat.  
"Hello," he says.  
"Oh, you poor fellows!" the fat cat cries, getting to his paws, "You look awfully _thin_!"  
"And hungry too," Ginger chirps.  
"No cat goes hungry when Bustopher Jones is around!" the cat said fiercly, "Just take a look at me! I take good care of my body! I weigh twenty five pounds, reaching the next unit! You poor fellows need to eat something. Follow me this instant!" We eagerly follow the feline- the twenty five pound feline- to the back of a restaurant and watch as he tips over a trashbin. Human trash falls out from inside it along with-  
"Food!" Ginger cries. We look at the cat for permission.  
"Help yourselves, my dear felines!" he says. We all hungrily feed on the scraps.

Once we are satisfied, we talk.  
"My name is Bustopher Jones." he says.  
"That's an odd name," Ginger comments. Bustopher laughs.  
"All Jellicle names are unique, my dear..."  
"Ginger."  
"Ginger, yes."  
"What are Jellicles?" Buckwheat asks. The Cat looks surprised.  
"You've never heard of us?" he asks. We shake our heads. "Well, we are a tibe if cats, united under the Jellicle Moon."  
"Could you tell us more?" I ask.  
"It would be my pleasure! In fact, I can take you there now. You are strays, right?" We all nod. "In that case, I am sure the tribe can't say no to the four of you. So? What do you say?" We all exchange looks, unspoken words beging passed on with glances.   
"Yes, please do." Buckwheat says with a nod. Bustopher beams, getting to his feat.  
"Then follow me!" he says, leading the way down an alleyway.

He leads the way down countless alleyways and streets, and by the time we reach what he claims is the Jellicle home, I know that Ginger's paws ache, Buckwheat is paranoid by the way his ears keep twitching and Star looks surprisingly cool.  
"Here we are!" Bustopher says. The Jellicle home is, in fact, a junkyard surrounded by a massive metal fence, filled with heaps of Human trash. As we follow Bustopher towards the entrance, I can feel countless eyes looking at me. I can sense their curiosity in the air and I can feel their presence around me.  
"Bustopher?" Comes an authoritative voice. A grey, black and white tabby tom appears at the entrance, looking us over with suspicion clear in his eyes.  
"My guests." Bustopher replies in a pleasant voice. "Munkustrap, these are Star, Maybelle, Buckwheat and Ginger."  
"I see. They don't work for Macavity, I suppose?"  
"Of course not! I am not stupid!" the other cat says with indignance, "They were starving to death when they came to me asking fokr food. They were abandoned not long ago; and get this, they have lived here their whole kitten lifes and have never heard of us."

I don't know if it's my imagination when I catch murmurs coming from inside and around the junkyard.  
"We lived a far way feom this place. Our human dumped us little less than a day ago." Buckwheat says.  
"Oh, you poor souls!" a plump she-cat with a ginger coat pushes her way past Munkustrap and xomes over to us. "So you need a home?"   
"Yes." Star says hurriedly, "And quick. Frost Breath ia coming. We need a home."   
The plump cat looks at Munkustrap, who jods. "We talk it with our leader and see what he thinks. I think he will agree to it, so you shouldn't worry. My own Human is older than any of us and she likes catss, so, as long as you behave nicely and follow my instructions, she will allow you to live with her."  
"Thank you so much." I say, walking up to her. She smiles and gives me a tiny lick on the forehead, then looks at Bustopher.  
"Are you going to compete in the Jellicle this year again?" she asks.  
"Why wouldn't I? I'll be off now. Got things to do."  
"Are youbgoing to add in six pounds?" the cat says sarcastically.   
"Seven if possible." he replies with a grin, sauntering off.


	2. Chapter 2

Star

The Jellicles are about the funniest cats to be around. They are interesting to listen to, they are (most of the time) always cheerful and they are smaller than normal cats. We’ve met a lot of different cats since we arrived here a week ago: Jennyanydots, Skimbleshanks, Victoria, Jemina, Etcetera… so many different names to remember. They all have been lovely to us and I really appreciate this. Their customs are quite interesting: they have, every year, on the night the moon shines the brightest, the Jellicle Ball takes place, in which all Jellicles meet together and dance and sing to their heart’s contents. The good thing is that the next Jellicle Ball will be in three months or so. And then we will be officially made Jellicles cats. 

I lie on a broken washing machine, my head on my front paws. I enjoy watching the Jellicles do their dance practices. They are incredibly gentle and smooth in their movements. I watch Rumpleteazer and Mungojerry do a really fast dance, the other cats backing away. I smile internally.  
“Why don’t you dance?” I hear a familiar voice say behind me. I look back and see Jemina, the youngest kitten, walk towards me.  
“I don’t know how to.” I say. Jemina cocks her head.  
“Would you like me to show you?” she asks in a cheerful voice. I, being the shy, cowardly cat, shake my head.  
“I’m good.” I say.  
“You’re just scared. Come,” Jemina says, turning around and heading for an open space in the Junkyard. Unable to decline, I follow her nervously.  
“All Jellicles have to know how to dance and sing, Star.” She says. “It’s actually quite important, because if you don’t, Old D will skin you.”  
“WHAT?” I cry.  
“I was just kidding!” Jemina says quickly, seeing my shocked expression.  
“Good.” I say with a sigh. Jemina laughs, pouncing on a broken down car. She stands on her back legs and performs a backflip, landing on all fours. Then she performs a really complicated dance, twirling round and round, stepping forward and backflipping. I stare in awe. How can a cat do any of this? 

Jemina stops, panting and smiling.  
“Easy, right?” She says, sitting down and licking her paw.  
“You have to be kidding.” I mutter. Jemina grins widely.  
“That was a harder choreography. Usually, kittens are taught easier things, but don’t worry. You’ll get the hang of it.” Jemina says.  
“Or perhaps she won’t,” says a sly voice. Jemina immediately looks terrified.  
“Macavity!” she whispers. “Hurry! Follow me!” She begins to run towards the other cats, screaming “IT’S MACAVITY! HE’S HERE!” at the top of her lungs. I run after her as fast as I can, jumping over fallen trash. Jemina turns a corner and I hear her cry out.  
“Jemina!” I cry, turning the corner. And I suddenly collide into something. My legs get twisted in a net. I begin to thrash in blind terror.  
“Star!” I hear Jemina yowl. “HELP!”  
“JEMINA! WHERE ARE YOU?!” I hear one of the cats shout. I begin to thrash, getting even more tangled in the net. I get struck straight across my face, making me stop with a cry of pain as blood runs down my snout, damping my fur.  
“Make a break for it!” I hear someone say. I can hear Jemina yowling, but I can’t think straight. My vision begins to black, and the last thing I think before I entirely black out is how will my siblings find me. 

“Get up, you lazy Jellicle!” I hear someone hiss. I open my eyelids, which seem incredibly heavy and lift my head. Bars. I am in a metal crate. I unsteadily get to my feet.  
“Leave me alone!” I hear Jemina say weakly. I look for her and spot her in another cage, scratched along the side. She’s crouched at the other end of the cage, her hair puffed out. A big cat stands in front of the cage, half of his face scarred.  
“Jemina,” I meow weakly, crumbling on to the cage floor. The cat looks at me.  
“Finally awake.” He says, “Macavity wants to talk to you, kit.”  
“She’s not involved in any of this, Scarface!” Jemina hisses. The older cat bares his teeth.  
“She was found with you. She’s involved in this.” He says, walking towards my cage. I back away, limping, and muster my most threatening hair.  
“Get back!” I hiss. The cat laughs.  
“Poor Jellicles,” he says, “brainwashed for life.”  
“Don’t speak like that about my tribe!” Jemina growls.  
“Shut up, cat.” The cat says. He inserts his claw into the lock and twists it. I press my back against the cage, but no use. The cat reaches in, hooking a claw around my collar, and pulls me out. I can’t even struggle.  
“Come along, kit.” The cat says. I look back at Jemina. She presses her face against the bars and watches me with terrified eyes.  
“Star…” she says.  
“I’ll be fine, Jemina. I’ll try to reason with this Macavity cat—”  
“Get walking!” Scarface growls, pushing me forward. I give Jemina one last look and then walk out the door with my tail in between my legs, my whole body shaking. I then realize that I need a strategy and I begin to limp, faking my pain.

Scarface takes me to a large room, in which there is a throne. On the throne lounges a massive brown cat with black stripes with shining green eyes. He watches me come into the room with a cool expression. Scarface lingers near the door, waiting.  
“Welcome to my secret hideout, kit.” Macavity purrs.  
“It’s not that secret anymore, old cat.” I say. “What do you want me here for? I’m not a Jellicle.”  
“And yet you were found with those cats. Talk about that, cat.” Macavity says. “I have a proposal.”  
“Nah, thank you. I don’t want to marry you.” I say in a sour sweet voice. Macavity sighs in annoyance, stepping down from his throne and walking towards me with deadly grace.  
“Listen to me, cat.” He snarls. His eyes sweep over me, my fake limp. He suddenly lashes out and I jump back, landing perfectly on my supposedly injured leg. Macavity chuckles. “You can’t fool me.”  
“I happen to realize.” I say in a deadly serious voice, walking up to him so that I am standing right in front of him. Macavity locks eyes with me, then returns to his throne.  
“I shall release your little friend…” he says, “… if you help me acquire what I want.”  
“And what is that?” I ask. Macavity takes his time.  
“Getting to Heaviside Layer.” He says. 

“You won’t hurt any of the Jellicles?” I ask. Macavity shrugs.  
“Not unnecessarily. I will, however, let you friend go.” He says. “Enough. You will collaborate?” I meditate this, breathing deeply.  
“I…” I close my eyes. “I will. But let Jemina go and don’t you dare touch my siblings.”  
“As you wish.” Macavity says. I open my eyes again. Macavity addresses the cat besides the door. “Escort this cat back to her cage and take the other kitten outside. Leave her a long way away from here, if you can, besides the Junkyard.”  
“Your wish is my command, Macavity.” Scarface says. I lock eyes with Macavity one last time and then follow Scarface towards my jail. When we arrive, Jemina stands up eagerly.  
“Star!” she says. She sees my expression and her face falls.  
“Jemina, tell the others not to come looking for me.” I tell her. “You’ll just get into more trouble. Please.”  
“You didn’t…?” she asks.  
“I will miss you. Tell my siblings that I will miss them. Tell them that they are safe. For now.” Scarface opens my cage and I get in. Jemina is already teary.  
“Star…” she whispers as Scarface opens her door. “I’ll tell them, Star.” I nod, closing my eyes, not able to face my friend get taken away from me.  
“Get out.” Scarface growls.

And then it’s all silence, the only noise the beating of my own heart and my thoughts.

The weeks pass, turning into a month. I am still stuck in this pigsty. I am forced to take lessons on fighting with Macavity watching. My collar is long gone, along with all my happiness. I back away from my attacker, a stray called Risk, and hiss.  
“Risk! Posture!” Scarface barks from his corner. “Cat! Your claws have to be out, idiot!” I ponce forward, colliding against Risk and raking at him with my claws. Risk strikes back, leaving a shallow cut on my cheek. I back away from him, growling.  
“Stop being cowards and fight!” Scarface roars. Risk pounces forward, his claws reaching for me. I duck and rake my claws along his side, drawing blood. He yowls in pain and anger, attacking me—with blind anger. This allows me to overpower him. Soon I have him pinned under my claws.  
“Do you give up?” I purr. A moment of silence.  
“Fine.” Risk says, somehow ashamed. I get off him and he gets to his paws. I look at Macavity and see that he looks angry—but not at me.

Scarface stalks over to us, anger plain on his furred face.  
“You two fight like dogs!” he snarls. “Haven’t I taught you anything?”  
“To be precise, you—” I begin to say, but the tom strikes my face, leaving four bloody cuts on my already injured cheek. Risk’s eyes thunder and his teeth bare an inch.  
“Scarface!” we all turn to Macavity, who is standing with an air of power and danger. Scarface takes a step back, his ears lowering. Look who’s the dog now, I think. “You will not injure any of my cats unless I tell you to, understood?” Macavity hisses.  
“Yes, chief.” Scarface says, nodding his head several times. Macavity’s eyes move on to me.  
“You come with me. Risk, back to training.” He says, turning around and walking off towards the exit. I follow him, leaving drops of blood behind me. Macavity takes me to his throne room, where he lounges on the throne.  
“Is there anything you want to talk to me about?” I growl, sitting down in front of him.  
“Well, then why did I bother bringing you here?” he says with an ever suffering sigh, “You are incredibly hard to work with…”  
“I’m not your toy, Macavity.” I say. He laughs, deep and loud.  
“I know about your secret.” He purrs.

Macavity slowly stands up, walking off his throne. I fight the urge to back away, feeling that my pride is at stake. He eyes the cuts on my cheeks.  
“You are making progress, but you have to work harder.” He says. I bare my teeth.  
“I am, furface.” I growl, keeping my claws in check. Macavity rolls his eyes.  
“Be careful with how you speak to me, love. I will rip you apart from your admirer if you don’t.” I frown.  
“Who is that?” I ask, but I already know.  
“Do you really think that I am not aware about what happens in my community?” Macavity growls. That makes me take a step back. “I will allow this to go on, but only because he’s my son and I would like grandkittens so they follow in my footsteps.”  
“How lovely.” I say sarcastically. “I can imagine that. Tiny, wittle evil Macavitys. Actually, it looks scary.” Macavity glares at me.  
“I hope,” he says, “your litter will be worth something.”  
“What can you do about that? I’m not even pregnant.” I say, keeping my face serene despite my heart is beating faster.  
Macavity climbs back on his throne and yawns. “You’ll be soon. Now, do me a favor and get out of here and continue your training.”  
“As you wish.” I grumble, turning around and leaving. I reach the training room only to find Risk busy fighting Scarface. I sit, one single thought in my mind.  
Now not only I am in danger. My possible future kittens too.  
2 months later…  
I walk down the street, slightly paranoid. I throw various looks over my shoulders, expecting to see one of Macavity’s ‘friends’ behind me. I am alone. I trot faster, my mind set on one thing: to warn the Jellicles about the misfortune that will attack tomorrow. I turn a corner and nearly crash into a black and white feline. He hisses, jet black hair puffing out. I jump back, claws at the ready, my fur on end. I then recognize who he is.  
“Mistoffelees!” I say, delighted. Misto pauses his hissing.  
“Wait, Star?” he asks. I smile and his eyes light up. “We thought we would never see you again! We looked all over London, but we couldn’t find you!” he says. He then sees my cuts I acquired in training. “Did Macavity give you those?”  
“No. Yes. Sort of.” I sigh. “But let’s not worry about that now, Misto. I have news. Important news.” Mistoffelees turns regal, pulling up his spine.  
“Go on,” he says.  
“Bad news is that Macavity is going to demand for a trip to Heaviside Layer.” I say.  
“Not surprising. Will he make a battle?” He asks.  
“If he doesn’t get what he wants, he will.” I say. Misto nods.  
“I will inform Old Deuteronomy.” Mistoffelees says. “Anything else I should be aware of?”  
“Yes. Macavity’s plan is to request a trip to Heaviside Layer, but if you refuse, he will have his Hench cats attack you.” I say quickly. “Macavity thinks he will be counting on me to clear the path so that he can kill Old Deuteronomy. You must get him away from the junkyard.”  
“What about you?” Misto asks. The sky suddenly rumbles and little drops of rain begin to fall.  
“I will be there to help along with some other cats I managed to turn on Macavity.” I reply. “Now, go alert the Jellicles. Get them ready. Move Deuteronomy to a safer place. And be quick!” Mistoffelees nods and then disappears—literally disappears. One moment he’s there, then he’s gone. The rain falls harder and I turn around, trotting back to Macavity’s ‘secret’ hideout. I find Risk waiting for me at the entrance, cleaning his brown and white coat vigorously. He looks up when I get to him.  
“You are sopping wet!” he says, licking my forehead. “And shivery! Let’s get you inside.”

“How was it?” Risk asks once we are inside.  
“Good. Thankfully, they still remember me.” I say. “I didn’t get to see my siblings, but I passed the news on to the magic cat.” Risk sighs and nudges my shoulder. We both slip in through the hidden entrance.  
“Kit!” we both whip our heads around to find dear, old Scarface standing at the end of one of the tunnels. “Macavity wishes to speak with you about your progress in fighting.”  
“Right behind you.” I call back. I turn to Risk. “Remember. Tomorrow morning, at sunrise, we meet.” He nods.  
“KIT!”  
“I’m coming, gee.” I say, turning and trotting after the older cat.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ginger_

The last two months have been cruel on us. We looked all over for Star, but whoever this Macavity is has hidden her well. These thoughts replay over and over in my head ever day. Every passing beat, I wonder how Star is. Is she okay? Will we find her? And I, as the most cowardly of the four of us, don't want her fate to depend on me. I wouldn't be able to get her back. That would only happen if Buckwheat and Maybelle were with me. I shigh, ears dropping a little. I lie on an abandoned refrigerator, head propped up on my paws, watching the empty junkyard below me. I don't understand why I was put on watch when everyone knows that I am the weakest out of all my siblings. I can't stand the cold, I am afraid of anything and everything... I sigh to myself, dragging a claw along the cold, metal surface and leaving a claw mark on it. My eye is caught by movement below me, on the ground. I straighten my neck, staring hard at the spot something moved in. Then Mistoffelees, the magical black and white tom-cat, squeezes in through a small hole in the fence. The cat is not much larger than I am, but there's always a strange, magical aura around him. His eye catches mine and he releases what I think is a relieved sigh. He then quickly and easily proceeds to climb up the junkyard pile and up to the refrigerator I sit on.

"Where's everyone else?" he asks hurriedly.  
"Most of the other cats are near the center of the Junkyard. Are you okay?" I ask, suddenly noticing the anxious look in his eyes.  
"I must pass on an important message to either Munkustrap or Old Deuteronomy. Do you know where they are?" he meows.  
"Well, I think that Munkus is supervising the Jellicle Ball practice. As for Old Deuteronomy, I am not very sure." I reply.  
"Thanks! You should come with me; it's news from your sister!" I jump to my paws.  
"What?! Why didn't you tell me before?!"  
"Because I need to pass it on to Munkus and Old D first. Come and you will hear what it's about," he says, turning and trotting along the wall of garbage. I jump off the refrigerator and follow him as quickly as I can, my heaet frantically beating with each step I take.  
News from Star. I hope they are good.

Soon we come into view of the clearing in the middle of the junkyard, were the jellicles either perform or watch the Jellicle Ball practices. Mistoffelees spots Munkustrap, who is having a conversation with his brother, the Rum Tum Tugger, and Bombalurina (aka, the Flirt). I follow Mistoffelees down to the slab of stone the three adult cats lounge on.  
"Munkus!" Misto cries. "I have important news!" The older, gray cat looks up, the other two falling silent and giving me and Misto curious looks.  
"Go ahead," Munkustrap meows, straightening.  
"I ran into Star not long ago. She's alive, but Macavity has been using her someway. She warned me that there was going to be an attack during the Jellicle Ball if Macavity is refused to go to Heavyside layer. He plans on killing Old Deuteronomy!" Munkus hisses in a low tone and gets to his paws, turning to look at the dancing cats below them.  
"Everyone, please stop whatever you are doing and listen to me!" he jowls. The cats below him all turn their heads to the gray feline. "Mistoffelees has gotten information from our missing Jellicle, Star! Macavity plans to ruin the Jellicle Ball tomorrow night, and he will use that distraction to kill Old Deuteronomy!" from the cats bellow comes a wave of hisses, snarls, muttering,curses and other unpleasant things. I spot my other two siblings. Our eyes meet and Buckwheat cocks his head a little, eyes thundering. Maybelle looks mortified at the news of Macavity using Star. I suddenly wonder if she's still the same, after two months of being with the horrid cat.  
"I want Alonzo, Pouncival, Plato and Demeter to organize some patrols to look over the borders of our territory. The rest of you must be on high alert while I go to speak with our patriarch. Do I make myself clear?" Acknowledgements rise from the cats gathered below us. Munkus nods and then turns, running down to the clearing with Tugger on his tail (both of them are Old Deuteronomy's sons, Munkus being the eldest). The three of us remaining on the stone quickly descend to the clearing where Alonzo, Plato, Demeter and Pouncival are quickly organizing cats into patrols.

"Mistoffelees!" Buckwheat says as he and Maybelle reach us. "Is Star fine?"  
"Alive, but she was sporting a lot of cuts. She, however, looked strong and healthy despite being at Macavity's custody." Misto says. Maybelle and I sigh with relief in unison.  
"I hope Macavity didn't find out about her finding you and tellng you about his wicked plan," Maybelle says, sitting on her haunches, tail curling up around her.  
"So do I. I think that it went unnoticed. She looked really paranoid, and she said that she managed to turn some of Macavity's hench cats against him." Misto says.  
"Star's convincing powers," Buckwheat says with a nervous laugh. We remain silent for some time.  
"Ginger? Will you acompany Etcetera to guard the entrance?" Plato asks.  
"Um, okay." I reply, getting to my paws.  
"Mistoffelees, I need you to go with Gus and Victoria to look over the western fence. You know Gus has an excelnt sense of smell but one of those hench cats can bring him down if he's not looking. And Victoria is still a kitten."  
"Sure, no problem." Mistoffelees replies. He nods to the three of us and walks off to join Gus and Victoria, the later giving him a beaming smile.  
"And Buckwheat, maybe you could go with Ginger and Etcetera?" Plato suggests.  
"I will do that. Can Maybelle come with us? I feel like we need to talk." Buckwhaeat asks. Plato looks at Maybelle, who gives him a pleading look.  
"Fine," The older cat says, "but you must keep your eyes peeled for anything dangerous."  
"We will." I say. He nods and moves on to check with Alonzo. Etcetera aproaches us.  
"Shall we go now?" she asks.  
"Yeah." Maybelle replies. The four of us move, Etcetera leading the way to the entrance. 

Soon the four of us are seated on strategic possitions facing the cat-sized hole in the fence.  
"Do you think Macavity will really try to kill Old D?" Etcetera asks, crouched on top of a large box.  
"I honestly don't know. But I feel like that cat is capable of really doing anything he wants." Buckwheat growls, claws digging into the wooden plank he's perched on.   
"Good point. Last year, he kidnapped Old D. But Misto got him back, thank my whiskers." Etcetera says, "Most of the other cat tribes have heard of this story. I guess we can thank Tugger for that."  
"Misto said that he wants to go to heavyside Layer. What is that exactly?" I ask. Etcetera nods up.  
"It's a place where cats can be reborn into befter, newer versions and those who get sent can be reborn with their memories of their past life." she says. "The Jellicle Ball is the evnt that happens before one chosen cat gets sent there."  
"So who got to di-- er, I mean, got to go to Heavyside Layer lsst year?" Buckwheat asks.  
"Some old stray who used to live with us. Grizabella the Glamour Cat." Etcetera says. "She's now another, new cat. Wonder who."   
"That's a good question," Maybelle agrees, nodding.


	4. Chapter 4

Buckwheat  
We sit in silence, our ears perked, attentive. We haven’t spoken in some time, keeping our thoughts to ourselves as we silently watch the entrance, startling at any noise.  
“Meeting at the Junkyard’s center!” We all turn our heads to find a jet black tom-cat with a white cross on his head, white chest and tail tip. What really surprises me are the reddish eyes that seem to glint in the light.   
“Coming, Rumpus.” Etcetera says, getting to her feet. The rest of us follow them down the pile of rubbish. Two months ago, I had difficulty bounding along the rubbish-covered ground, but now my paws barely touch the ground as we run after the other two Jellicles, moving gracefully and quick. We arrive at the center in less than a few minutes, where all the cats are meeting, most coming from their patrols. Old Deuteronomy stands on top of the slab of stone Ginger had been on earlier with Munkustrap, Tugger. Bombalurina and Misto, the older cat flanked by his two sons. Munkustrap looks as if someone just called him a dog, eyes thundering and fur standing on end, muscles tensed as if to attack. Tugger stands tall and proud, his mane of hair making him look bigger than the Maine Coon actually is. Still, both of them look like they will defend their father with tooth and claw if they have to.

“Jellicles, I have an announcement to make!” Old Deuteronomy says in his elderly yet strong, booming voice. The cats grouped fall silent. My ears flicker with unease to see their usually merry faces so somber and serious, some scared, others angry.  
“Earlier this afternoon, Mistoffelees came back with news. Macavity plans on attacking us during the Jellicle Ball if we don’t grant him access to Heaviside Layer.” Old Deuteronomy continues. Murmurs and hisses rise among the crowd. “But if we grant him access, he won’t attack. At least, that’s what we think. I, as a leader, could make the decision myself. But I want to know what my tribe thinks. Those in favor of letting Macavity into Heaviside Layer, lift your paws.” Not a single cat raises their paws. Old D nods. “I feel like we already know what shall happen. We must keep the Junkyard guarded at all costs. Older queens, I need you all to move all young kits into Jennyanydots’ house, as well as those of you who can’t or do not wish to fight. I want Patrols posted at the entrance ad at the Alleyway Entrance side, and we need cats who are capable to fight. Did I make myself clear?” 

Soon Munkustrap and Alonzo are assigning patrols, sending groups of cats all over the Junkyard.   
“Buckwheat!” Munkustrap calls. I look around at him. “Can you go with Tantomile, Coricopat and Skimbleshanks?”   
“Will.” I meow, walking over to them.   
“Young Buckwheat,” Skimble says.  
“Aren’t you a bit old to be guarding against Macavity? Not to be offensive,” I add quickly.  
“I may be old, youngster, but not wasted. These claws of mine still serve me well, and my back legs will send an enemy into tomorrow.” Skimble replies.   
“Good to know.” I say. “What side are we guarding?”  
“Alleyway Entrance side.” The twins say in perfect unison (reminding me that both are psychopathic). I nod.  
“Let’s get going, then.” I say. Skimble brushes past me, the elderly cat easily trudging along the rubbish covered path that takes to the Alleyway Entrance side. We follow after him at a quick pace, the twins moving at the same time in an almost creepy way. The Alleyway Entrance side is at the other end of the junkyard, meaning that we have to cover a long distance. By the time we get there, my legs ache from all the running as we climb up the rubbish pile, the others climbing up and not looking tired at all. 

Coricopat and Tantonmile suddenly freeze, their left paws raised in midair.   
“Tanto? Cori? Anything wrong?” Skimble asks, skidding to a stop next to them.   
“There’s someone—” Tantomile says.  
“—on the other side of the fence.” Coricopat finishes for him.   
“Let’s go,” I growl, trotting past them. The others follow behind me and I suddenly get a burst of energy when I catch the scent of unfamiliar cats.  
Not Jellicles.  
A growl rises in my throat as I lower into a crouch as we near the fence. I see a pair of cats, both toms, sitting at the entrance of one of the alleyways. Luckily, the wind is in our favor and they don’t notice us by our scent. The other three crouch next to me.  
“What should we do?” Skimble whispers.  
“I don’t know. They are not in our territory, but still…” I whisper back.  
“What if they are two of Macavity’s Hench cats and they are keeping guard?” Skimble asks. He turns his head to Tantomile and Coricopat. “What do you two think?”  
“They seem to be related to him in a way, but not as Hench Cats.” The twins whisper. I frown, crouching lower so that my belly makes contact with the rubbish underneath me.  
“What does that mean?” Skimble asks.  
“They don’t have any bad thoughts.” Coricopat supplies. 

“We can hear you from over a mile away.” One of the cats suddenly meows. We all freeze. “No point in hiding if we know you are there, is there?” I exchange a look with the twins. They nod in unison and rise out of hiding.  
“Who are you and what do you want?” they call.   
“We are former Hench Cats.” One of the cats says, walking up to the fence. I stand and easily descend down to the fence. Skimbleshanks follows after, fur on end.  
“What do you two want?” I growl. The cat backs away a step.  
“Whoa, we expected Jellicles to be more… happy going.” He says.   
“Not in our current situation. If you have come to mock us, then I suggest you leave before we run out of patience.” Skimble hisses. The cat looks back at his companion, who walks forward. Something in me stirs.   
Why, the cat looks strangely familiar…  
“Look, we haven’t come to cause any trouble.” She says in a calm voice. “We are offering you our—”   
“Wait a second… Star?” I ask with disbelief. The tabby standing before me has dirty, gray fur, while it had been neat before. Cuts lie all over her body and her left ear is slightly torn. Strong muscles show under her fur and her eyes are sharp and serious.  
“Buckwheat?” she asks.


End file.
